steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli, ilk görünümünü "Ayna Taşı" bölümünde yapan bir zamanlar bir Anadünya taşı olan bir taştır. O Steven'ı ikna etmeden önce binlerce yıllar boyunca bir sihirli aynanın içinde hapsolmuştur. "Aynı Dünya" bölümünde görüldüğü gibi Dünya'da yaşamaya karar vermiştir ve şu an Peridot ile hangarda yaşamaktadır. Görünüşü Steven onun taşını iyileştirmeden önce griyimsi-mavi teni ve yansıtıcı göz bebeği olmayan gözleri vardı. Taşı Steven tarafından iyileştirildikten sonra renk paletinin tonları açıklaşmıştır. Ten rengi gökyüzü mavisi, elbisesi ve saçını rengi açılmıştır ve göz renginin koyu mavi olduğu ortaya çıkmıştır. Kişiliği Steven'a karşı kibar ve dost canlısıdır. Lapis Lazuli başlangıçta diğer Kristal Taşlar'a karşı sert, kindar güvensizdir. Onların Dünya'yı kendi türlerinden daha fazla önemsediğini düşünür. Nedeni ise Ana Dünya onu aynaya hapsettikten sonra Kristal Taşlar onu aynada bırakmıştı. Garnet Ametist ve İnci'ye olan nefretinin yanı sıra, Peridot'a karşı bir nefreti oluştu. Çünkü Peridot onu "Geri Dönüş" ve "Hapisten Kaçış"ta Dünya'ya geri getirmişti. Kızgın olmasına rağmen "Aynı Dünya"da çiftlik arkadaşı olmuştur. Çiftlik Dostları bölümünde Lapis, Peridot'a karşı öfkeli ve affetmez davranmıştır. Onun hediyelerini ve özrünü kabul etmemiştir. Onu Dünya'ya geri getirdiği için hala kızgındır .İşleri yoluna koymaya çalışılırken onu kızdırmak çok kolaydır. Tüm bölüm boyunca ona kızgın davranmıştır ve onun kaset oynatıcısını kırmıştır. Ancak Lapis, Steven ile konuştuktan sonra, Sonunda ona ısınır ve Peridot'u Fitil Göz'den korumuştur. Onu yavaş yavaş affetmeye ve Kristal Taşlar'a ısınmaya başlamıştır. Kendinden daha güçlü bir düşman ile karşı karşıya kaldığında, yenilgiyi kabul etmiş ve endişeli davranışlar sergiler. Mücadele etmenin işleri daha kötü yapacağına inanır. "Mesaj" bölümünde, yaklaşan saldırı hakkında çılgınca bilgiler verir. Onlara savaşmamaları için yalvarır. "Hapisten Kaçış"ta, Steven'la karşılaştığında yine aynı tavsiyeyi verir. Emirlere uyulursa Ana Dünyanın bir şey yapmayacağına inanır. Ancak, gerekirse Lapis saldırgan biri haline gelebilir. Eve dönmek için aşırı bir isteği vardır. Eve yaklaşabilmek için tüm Dünya'nın okyanusunu kullanarak uzaya yükselen bir asansör yapmıştır. Bunu yaparken düşüncesiz ve ilgisiz davranmıştır. Ne İnsan ırkı ne de Dünya onun umurundadır. Steven hariç. Genel olarak Lapis istekli bir taştır. Onun işine karşı duran herkesle hiç düşünmeden savaşır. Ama onu serbest bırakan ve onu iyileştiren Steven'a minnettardır ve Ona karşı savaşamaz. Lapis ayrıca mahkum olarak tasvir edilir. Steven'a sadıktır. Steven'ı Jasper'dan korumak için Malakit olmayı bile kabul etmiştir. Lapis'in önemli özelliklerinden biriside güçlü bir iradeye sahip olmasıdır. Taşı çatladığında bile,kararlılığı sayesinde, okyanusun kontrolünü eline almış. Taşı iyileştiğinde ise, hayal bile edilemeyen Ana Dünya'ya uçmuştur. Lapis'in akıl gücü o kadar güçlüdür ki Jasper'la aynı kararlılıkta onu aylarca bastırmıştır. Zarar görmüştür, ancak, Lapis başka bir seçenek olmadığı sürece, başkalarından yardım ve işbirliği istemez. Bu inatçılığının ve kararsızlığının göstergesidir. Bu özelliği "Hapisten Kaçış"ta da görünür. "Tatlı Rüyalar"da Steven tarafından serbest bırakılmayı reddettiğinde, Kristal Taşlar'a konumunun yerini söylememiştir. Kurtarılmayı reddetmiştir. "Denizde Yalnız" bölümünde kendine olan nefretini açığa vurmuştur. Lapis, Malakit olduğu zaman ve "Okyanus Taşı" bölümünde yaptıkları için hala pişmandır. Bu konuda Steven ile münakaşaya girmiştir. Jasper'dan farklı olup olmadığını düşünüp durur ama Steven'ın yardımıyla, Jasper'la olan kötü ilişkisinde kafasını toplar. Jasper onu daha güçlü olmak için kullanmak ister. Özellikle onun olağanüstü güçlerini. Bu kötü deneyimler Lapis'in diğer herkese olan güvenini sarsar ve Lapis kimseye güvenmez hale gelir. Yine aynı bölümde ("Denizde Yalnız") derin bir sorumluluk korkusu gösterir. Steven ile olan arkadaşlığı onun diğer insanlara olan güvenini yavaş yavaş geri getirir. Ancak daha çok yeni olduğu için Greg'in kaptanlık teklifini reddeder. Kendi güçlü iradesi ve kendinden şüpheciliği arasındaki çelişki henüz sonuçlanmış değildir. "Beta" bölümünde ahırdaki yaşama alıştığını gösterir. Onun Bir derece aksiliği hala devam etmektedir. Peridot'a ahırı yenilemesi ve konforlu bir yaşam yapabilmesi için yardım eder. Hatta Peridot ile beraber Kamp Ateşinde Aşk'ı bile izlerler ve "meepmorp" denilen bir sanat bile yaptıkları görülür. "Ay'a Geri Dönüş"te Kristal Taşlar'la arasındaki ilişki düzelmiş gibi görünür. Tarihçesi thumb|center|link=Lapis Lazuli/Tarihçe|690x690px Yetenekler Lapis Lazuli tüm standard Taş yeteneklerine sahiptir. Füzyonlar * Jasper ile birleşince Malakit'i oluştururlar Özel Yetenekleri *'Su Kontrolü:' Lapis Lazuli'nin suyun ve sıvı maddelerin üzerinde çok büyük bir gücü vardır. Bir bardak portakal suyunu kaldırmaktan denizi yarmaya veya gezegendeki tüm okyanusu kontrol ederek uzay asansörü yapmaya kadar her şeyi yapabilir. **'Uçma: '''Lapis taşından çıkan kanatlarıyla uçabilir. Kanatları o kadar güçlüdür ki Dünya'dan Anadünya'ya bir yıl olmadan uçabilir. **'Su yapıları: Lapis suya istediği her şekli verebilir. Suyu büyük bir ele çevirip düşmanlarına vurabilir yada onları hapsetmek için zincire vurabilir. **'Su yürüyüşü: '''Lapis İnci, Opal ve Aslan gibi su üzerinde yürüyebilir. **'Hydromimicry: 'Lapis suyu mükemmel, neredeyse yenilmez klonlara dönüştürebilir. Onları durdurabilen tek şey Steven'ın kalkanından gelen titreşim sesidir. **'Yoğunluk manipülasyonu: 'Lapis suyun ve kontrol ettiği sıvaları yoğunlaştırarak buza çevirebilir. *'Anı Projeksiyonu: "Aynı Dünya" adlı bölümde gösterildiği gibi Lapis herhangi bir hatırasını yansıtıcı yüzeylere aktarabilir. Bunu yaptığı zaman gözleri ayna gibi oluyor. İlişkiler Steven Lapis Lazuli, Steven ile Ayna Taşı bölümünde arkadaş olmaya başlar. İlk ayna ona verildiğinde,Steven'a Taş Tarihi hakkında bilgi vermesi istenir. Yakın bir zaman sonra, Lapis aynadaki görüntüleri birleştirerek Steven ile konuşmaya başlar ve iyi arkadaş olurlar. O aynadan çıkmak istiyordu ve Steven'a onu nasıl oradan çıkaracağını anlatır. Özgür olduktan sonra Steven'a Kristal Taşlara güvenmemesini söyler. Ancak, Okyanus Taşı bölümünde aynanın içinde yıllarca kaldığı için umutsuzluk ve intikam duygusu içindedir. O kadar nefret doluydu ki Steven'ı boğmaya ve yakınlarına zarar vermeye çalışır. Steven iyi bir konuşmanın ardından onu isteklerinden vazgeçirir ve ikinci kez kalkanını kullanır. İkisi konuştular ve çatışma sona erdi, ve Steven yaşananları Lapis'in tarafından dinledi. Lapisin ikilemini iyice anladıktan sonra Steven tükürüğü ile taşını tedavi etti. Böylece Lapis gerçek formuna kavuştu. Steven'a teşekkür ettikten sonra Ana Dünyaya doğru uçtu. In "The Message", Lapis was shown to care for Steven enough to warn him of impending danger from Homeworld and, due to their advanced technology, advised him to not put up a fight, as they don't stand a chance against the Homeworld Gems. In "The Return", she tried to convince Jasper that Steven was just a human and had no connection with the Crystal Gems. When Jasper discovered that Steven has Rose Quartz's power, Lapis begged her not to hurt him, showing that she greatly cares for Steven's well-being. In the episode "Jail Break" Lapis chose to be imprisoned despite the attempts made by Steven to help her. Later, she fuses with Jasper despite Steven trying to convince her but only to double-cross Jasper to protect Steven by putting herself in the bottom of the ocean as Malachite. In "Chille Tid", she somehow connects to Steven via dreams. She rejects Steven's multiple offers for help before scaring him as Malachite. In that same episode, she told Steven that the decision to imprison Jasper as Malachite was to keep him safe. As soon as Lapis was free of Jasper and safely moved to the barn, Steven showed considerable concern for her well-being, frequently checking on her while she recovered. Shortly after awakening and preparing to leave again, Lapis explains that she feels she does not belong on Earth. Steven, though feeling dejected, understands and wishes Lapis good luck. A little while later Lapis returns to the barn, realizing that while she doesn't feel right on Earth, she cannot return to Homeworld since she deceived Jasper. Steven, discovering her in her depressed state, decides to show her that the Earth isn't a bad place to live, showing Lapis the serene country, dazzling Empire City, and the disillusioned Jersey. Ending at the Galaxy Warp, Lapis, re-experiencing the trauma of the last time she was there, decides to tell Steven about how she came to be trapped in the mirror. After releasing some tension Lapis returns Steven to the barn, deciding that though she can't go home, she is no longer trapped and chooses to live on Earth. In, "Çiftlik Dostları" Lapis shows that she only really responds to Steven, mostly talking only to him directly or coming when he calls and in "Hit the Diamond" participates in the baseball game because Steven asked her to despite saying the plan "sucks". Denizde Yalnız shows her laughing and happy as Steven leads her by the hand, and goes on the boat because he asks her too. She also blames herself for the trip being a disaster, wanting to enjoy it because Steven wanted her to. Kristal Taşlar Lapis was initially shown to have a deep-seated distrust of the Crystal Gems, going so far as to warn Steven not to trust them, saying they only cared about Earth and not their own kind, referring to their part in the war, whereas she says "I never believed in this place". Given that the mirror in which Lapis was imprisoned was known to the Crystal Gems (having most recently been stored in Pearl's gem), it wasn't clear how much about Lapis they knew. However, one of the sources of her anger was the likelihood that they didn't know about her, as she angrily shouted at them "You three knew I was in there. Did you even wonder who I used to be?" As shown in "Same Old World", while the Crystal Gems did not directly imprison Lapis inside the mirror, their rebellion led to her being "poofed" and turned into a tool by other Homeworld Gems, who mistook her for a Crystal Gem. Although her animosity is towards the Crystal Gems as a group, she did share negative feelings towards Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl specifically, as they did not help her after they had found her. She does seem to be warming up to them, as evident in "Hit the Diamond" where she happily returns Ruby's offer of a high-five and participates in gossip with Pearl and Amethyst about Ruby and Sapphire flirting. Peridot Lapis was initially summoned to be Peridot's informant during her invasion to Earth and was held a prisoner in her spaceship. She seemed to be very scared of her, and/or the advanced technology at her disposal, in "The Message". In "Yardım Çığlığı", it is revealed that Lapis was her informant. In "Same Old World", Lapis is surprised and upset to see Peridot and tells her that the barn is her home now. In "Barn Mates", Lapis is angry with Peridot for having interrogated her and using her. Peridot, with the help of Steven, tries to make it up to her with gifts and cards. However, Lapis still harbors resentment and does not accept. Peridot admits that she identifies with Lapis' loneliness and asks her what she wants. Lapis tells Peridot to leave, and Peridot does since she knows it is for the best. Steven asks why Lapis won't give Peridot a chance as she is really trying to which Lapis skeptically asked him of his trust in Peridot. A Homeworld tracking vessel then arrives chasing Peridot and soon is ready to shoot her. Lapis then steps in front of the Peridot using her hydrokinesis to protect her. Afterward, she asks if Peridot is okay, showing she is slowly learning to forgive Peridot's actions and give her a chance. In "Hit the Diamond", Lapis nonchalantly agrees to play baseball against the Rubies to get them to leave, proving that she somewhat cares about Peridot's safety. In "Beta", the two appear to be closer. They seem to have the same interests, like ''Camp Pining Hearts, ''making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it), and they both participated in making music to impress their visitors, Steven and Amethyst. Peridot seems to be considerate of Lapis' triggers, like Jasper. Lapis is also more willing to respond to Peridot's calls, responding when Peridot tells her she's going out and asks whether she needs anything, and reaching out to try to catch Peridot's bow tie when she threw it, though it sailed over Lapis' head. Jasper Lapis Anadünya'ya geri döndüğünde, Kristal Taşlar'ı defetmeye/yakalamaya yardım etmek için zorlanmıştı. Jasper was made her superior. Jasper does not seem to care much for her, having no problems with imprisoning her after finding out Lapis withheld information from her. Jasper also called Lapis a brat after she tried to escape from the destroyed Gem warship. Jasper coerces Lapis to fuse into Malachite in order to fight the Crystal Gems. However, she double-crossed Jasper by using her power to control the water and imprison both of them at the bottom of the ocean. Lapis shows a lot of mistrust, hatred, and fear towards Jasper, mostly due to Jasper's aggression towards Steven and her ill treatment of her, projecting all her indignation on being a constant prisoner on her. She has no problem with being fused with her if it means the protection of Steven, sacrificing her freedom, taking Jasper underwater and mentally tangling with her for even temporary control of their unstable fusion in order to keep him safe. Even after Jasper gains enough control over Malachite to break her chains, Lapis continues to struggle for control, causing Malachite to hesitate in her thoughts for a short time. In "Alone at Sea", Lapis is shown to be struggling to adjust to no longer being fused with Jasper, as she had been together with her for so long that she actually missed her, a common symptom of being within an abusive relationship, until meeting with Jasper again, despite the nature of their fusion and the antagonistic relationship they had while fused. Jasper is shown to be desperate to fuse back into Malachite, even attempting to persuade Lapis to fuse with her again and states she has changed. Lapis, however, refuses to fuse, as she comes to realize that what she missed about Jasper was not her company, but having a person she despised to take her anger out on. Understanding that their relationship is unhealthy, Jasper blames Steven and attempts to shatter him. Fortunately, Lapis punches her away. Greg Universe While the two never met face-to-face, until "Denizde Yalnız", Lapis left a deep impression on Greg. Being the first time he followed his son on a mission involving "magical Gem stuff", Greg was already apprehensive when they set out on their mission. When Lapis created water duplicates that attacked them - and wrecked his van - he became terrified of her. This is later reflected in "The Message", where he sings a short intro of a song he has written called "Su Cadısı". The song initially portrays Lapis in a negative light as a villain, until Steven objects, and explains that Lapis wasn't mean at all; she only wanted to go home. In "Alone at Sea", he is shown getting along with Lapis and even helps Steven surprise her with a trip on a boat he had rented. However, when introducing himself to her, carelessly reminds Lapis about how he injured his leg during their first encounter, though he seems to have for the most part put the past behind him and seems willing to give her a second chance. He even teaches Lapis how to fish. He is also shown to be amazed by Lapis' power when she uses her power over water in an attempt to catch fish, though Greg suggests they fish the old fashion way. Taşı Kategori:Taşlar Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Eski Anadünyalılar Kategori:Cinsiyetsizler